The invention relates to a hopper, in particular a silo for bulk material, comprising a spatial non-deformable skeleton structure provided with carrier means for a wall which is slightly movable within the skeleton structure and which has support means cooperating with the carrier means, as disclosed in Netherlands patent specification No. 161,226.